


Mixed Blessing

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Дин превратился в девушку и ему очень хочется





	Mixed Blessing

– Ну сколько можно? – Сэм поджимает губы и неодобрительно скашивает глаза на Дина.  
– Завидуй молча, чувак, – Дин и не думает прекращать. В кои-то веки привалило проклятье, которое в равной степени и благословение, нельзя упустить ни минуты. Ощущения в голове куда интереснее, чем в теле, но перестать лапать собственную грудь? Ни за что! Дин запускает одну руку за пазуху, а второй продолжает трогать через ткань. Соски твердеют еще сильнее, становятся еще чувствительнее, но самое прикольное – объем. Как раз по ладони, которая, кстати, стала гораздо меньше. И нежнее. Гладкая кожа, линии четкие и чистые, никаких шрамов или мозолей. Он надавливает на пробу – нет, не приятно. Мнет – фу-у. Трудно удержаться – правда, он не очень-то и старается, – чтобы не лизнуть мягкие подушечки пальцев и вот так, влажными, не провести по губам, а потом и стиснуть легонько острый сосок. – Вау!  
Между ног уже давно мокро, но вот сейчас… ох, до мотеля не хватит терпения.   
– Ты точно хочешь, чтобы я разбил машину? – цедит сквозь зубы Сэм. Он ерзает уже минут десять, постоянно поглядывая на Дина и недовольно сопя.   
Дин упирается пятками в бардачок и, неожиданно для себя самого напрягая незнакомые внутренние мышцы, запрокидывает голову. Кажется, он стонет. Или это Сэм? Нет, Сэм скрипит зубами и бьет по тормозам.  
А что, Дин всегда говорил, что секс на кровати переоценивают.


End file.
